Trapped
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: Well you know Somethings happen on accident...And this had pure accident written all over it. Kaho/Kazuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of La Corda...sadly...but i do own this fanfic

Summary: Well you know Somethings happen on accident...And this had pure accident written all over it. Kaho/Kazuki

AN: Nothing to harsh in the comments I havent written in a long time so I'm not up to my best... Sorry for mistakes...And I am not going to put the honorrifics(-san, -chan, -senpai) because they dont use them in the manga and thats the only thing I have to go off of for la corda...Thanks

Trapped

It started out like any other winter day. Cloudy skies ready to burst with all the snow it was holding, the bitter cold that normally comes with winter, and boredom. Yep that was how Kazuki pictured this day. It was to cold to run and his mother had strictly forbidden the practice of his trumpet because of the large amount of guests they were having over for Christmas.

He sighed and looked at his trumpet. Oh how he wished he could play it. About that time the phone rang, looking at the caller ID he noticed it was Kahoko. A large smile Graced his face as he answered.

" Hello Kaho! Whats up?"

" Well I was wondering if you could come and help me and Kanazawa clean up the auditorium? I'd understand if you cant come, but everyone else is busy so please will you?"

" Yeah, I have nothing else planned for the day. What time should I be over there?"

" Kanazawa said to be over there about 10:30am. I'll see you there okay Hihara. Bye!"

The other end went dead. Kazuki set the phone down on the table and went over to his closet. Pulling out a red sweater, a scarf, a pair of mittens and some jeans. He laid the scarf and mittens on the bed and got dressed. Glancing at the clock which said 9:37, he hurrided out the door and down the stairs. Picking up his jacket on the way.

In the living room his mother was entertaining her guests with simple talk and games for the kids. Kazuki noticed Haruki, his brother talking to their father. Kazuki didnt even get to the door before his brother stopped him.

" Hey bro, you heading some where?" Haruki grabbed his keys and a list.

" Yeah to the school I'm helping clean up the auditorium. What about you?" Kazuki turned the knob on the door.

" To the store, would you like a lift?" Kazuki nodded and walked out to the car with his brother.

10:22am

When Kazuki arrived at school he noticed Kanazawa standing outside the Gen Ed building with Kahoko. Kanazawa noticed Kazuki first and waved him over. Once Kazuki got there Kanazawa unlocked the main door and walked towards the auditorium.

" Alright before we start I need to tell you both something. I dont have the key to the auditorium door, but the janitor was kind enough to leave it open for us. So if you go out dont shut the door or if you come in the same. Do not shut that door." Kanazawa said as they stepped on stage.

" So what are we going to be doing today?" Kazuki asked. To him the stage looked perfectly fine, although the floor in the audiance was a mess. He also noticed the grand piano was missing from center stage.

"Today we are going to clean up everything in here. Dust off all the instruments and set up for a show being performed by the local theater of preforming arts. It will take about 3 hours if nothing goes wrong. So lets get started, Hino, you will be cleaning up the audience, Kazuki dust off the instruments in the back. Meanwhile I have to get some papers out of the teacher's office." With that said Kanazawa was on his way out the door, leaving Kahoko and Kazuki to themselves.

" Wanna switch jobs?" Kahoko asked. She really did not like to sweep and Kazuki didn't seem to like the fact that he had to dust.

"Yes thank you." He smiled. Kahoko stared in amazement when her heart thumped. She just smiled and nodded and got the duster while he got the broom and dust pan.

Unknown to them Kanazawa had broken his own rule. While they started cleaning, an unknown click had happened. The unknown click just happened to be pure accident.

Because of the recent snowfall, a leak had started in front of the door. Being winter break and no one there it had gone unnoticed. Since then a large puddle had formed in front of the door and made the floor very slick. Of course Kanazawa didn't notice said puddle and slipped. And just like any other person he grabbed on to something to stop him from falling.

"That was a close one. I'm glad I caught onto the," His face fell and cursed under his breath. In the heat of the moment he grabbed onto the door and accidentally closed it." Maybe they won't notice since they won't be done for a while. That time might give me enough to go and call the janitor and get the keys." Kanazawa shrugged his shoulders and walked on his way to the teachers office.

But lady luck was not shining on Kanazawa that day. Within 30 minutes both Kahoko and Kazuki were done with cleaning.

10:42am

With Kahoko and Kazuki

Kazuki finished up the last row of seats and dumped the trash into the bin and walked up to the stage. Noticing Kahoko wasnt there he decided to go and look for her.

" Kaho! Kaho! Kaho where are you?" Kazuki rounded the corner and saw her sorting through a stack of papers. A fit of laughter erupted as she looked at another piece of paper. Leaning on the wall Kazuki stared at her. To him she was wonderful; no she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Since he realized that he loved her, he couldnt stop thinking about her.

" So I'm guessing you finished dusting." Kahoko jumped and turned around with a blush covering her face. Kazuki laughed and sat down next to her and picked up a few papers." So what are these anyway?"

" Hihara! Those are-" She didnt finish her sentence because Kazuki started laughing.

" I cant believe how much everyone has changed since elementary school. Where did you find these?" Kazuki looked at the box the papers were in. It read Concour Ending Ceremony. Suddenly the mood got a lot more sad." Its really going to end soon isnt it?" Kahoko nodded and looked down. She loved playing with everyone and meeting all of these different people. Particuarlly the trumpet player next to her.

" We better get going. Its getting late and Kanazawa hasnt came back." Kazuki extended his hand to Kahoko who took it. She stood and brushed off anything on her shirt. They walked side by side to the door and when Kazuki tried to open it, nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing.

" Its locked." Kazuki said as he turned to face Kahoko. " Lets just go sit on stage until Kanazawa gets back."

Kahoko nodded and pulled her sweater closer. Even though it was winter she had only wore a simple t-shirt, sweater and jeans. Kazuki noticed this and pulled off his sweater and handed it to her, a slight blush covering his face. He didnt bring in his jacket because he figured he wouldnt need it since they were going into a warm building.

" Here Kaho. Go ahead I know your cold." He noticed a deep blush cross her face as she put it on. The termostat in the auditorium had been broken for several years, so it got very cold in there during winter.

" Thanks." She said staring at the ground. His kindness shocked her, although his well toned chest shocked her even more. God he is so nice. Not to mention nice looking. As she was putting on his sweater she noticed the faint scent of peppermint and gingerbread. She smiled, he smelled like Christmas.

Once they got on the stage they sat down next to each other. Kahoko continued to look down with a crimson blush across her face, the same blush that covered Kazuki. He knew that something had to break this silence, then it hit him. Music might help but what song? Oh thats right. He thought, Gavotte, the piece he played with her.

Kahoko wrapped her arms around her knees. Although Kazuki's sweater was oversized on herself, it was warm. Something made her look at Kazuki. He was humming Gavotte. Smiling she closed her eyes and listened to his voice. And slowly she fell asleep.

Kazuki by this point had also closed his eyes. Then he felt a thump on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and seen Kahoko asleep. She's so cute. He sighed and leaned back enough so that he was on his back and she was on his chest.

4:09pm

Thump...Thump...Thump

"mmm." Kahoko heard the thump thump but she didnt know where it was coming from. Finally she opened her eyes to see her hand on skin...Wait skin! Kazuki! She lifted her head to see a sleeping Kazuki. It didnt phase her that she was sleeping on Kazuki. Actually she liked it, no she loved it. Smiling she whispered these words." Goodnight. I love you Kazuki." She didnt know that Kazuki heard this but for now she didnt know that. It looked like they would spend the night in the auditorium. Lucky him.

Alrighty I'll finish this later. Remember I was bored when I wrote this so nothing to harsh thanks by!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! New and improved and after what 4 years? Man has been a long time since I've written something like this! I decided to put a little spin on the story! Hope you guys don't mind! Also adding an extra chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda! I wish I did cause then this would have really happened! **

**6:30 p.m.**

Kazuki opened his eyes slowly. Maybe it was all just a dream, getting trapped inside the auditorium with Kahoko and them falling asleep on the stage. He raised his head a little bit and saw the red mess of hair that could only belong to the Gen Ed violinist. So it wasn't a dream after all! Though he wasn't particularly happy with the way they were spending the time, he would make the most of it. Smiling he gently shook her shoulder to rouse her.

"Hey, Kaho wake up sleepy head." He laughed gently as she looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" Kahoko yawned and stretched her arms, noticing she still had Kazuki's sweater she blushed. "Here, you may need this back."

He laughed as she pulled the sweatshirt off and handed it back to him. Kahoko looked at him and tilted her head.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a little suspicion. Growing up with an older brother she was used to being pranked and not knowing it until hours later.

Kazuki laughed and shook his head," Nothing, it's just your hair is a mess."

Kahoko blushed furiously. '_Of course my hair is messed up and of course he would laugh at me.' _ She tried to smooth it down without really knowing where the trouble areas were. Kazuki just chuckled and scooted over to help fix her hair.

"Here, let me do it, it'll be easier since I can see where it needs to go." Kazuki leaned over Kahoko and began to lift and tuck strands of hair.

Kahoko blushed even more. She had never been this close to a boy before, except the time Azuma had trapped her and there was that time that Kazuki did land on top of her at camp. Though this was different, she did not have feelings for Azuma or Kazuki at the time, but now it was a different case. Since the contest had ended she had begun to hang out with the other contestants, especially the trumpet player. She didn't even realize when Kazuki stood up and began to walk around the stage.

"Hey Kaho, I found a clock!" Kazuki walked out from behind a curtain to proudly display an old wall clock. "It says it's 6:55, if Kanazawa hasn't come for us yet, I doubt he will any time soon."

Kahoko shook her head. What was Kanazawa thinking? It was bad to let two teenagers clean an auditorium by themselves, let alone leave them overnight in a locked auditorium by themselves. She sighed, at least she was stuck with Kazuki and not Azuma. She stood up and wiped the non-existent dust from her pants.

"Well we might as well check the door before officially saying Kanazawa forgot about us." Kahoko smiled and walked up the incline towards the door. '_Please let it be open please!' _She closed her eyes and pushed down on the handle and, nothing. The handle didn't even budge an inch. Sighing she turned around and held her hands up for Kazuki to see that it was still locked. '_This is going to be one heck of a night.' _

**7:30 p.m.**

Kahoko's mom paced the kitchen floor. She knew it was in Kahoko's nature to show up late but this was unheard of. Kahoko had promised to be home by 3 o'clock that afternoon. She had tried to call the school, but with everyone gone for the holidays there was no answer.

"Mom, don't worry about it! Kahoko probably went to a friend's house for the night." Kahoko's sister said from the counter. She had been watching the weather since noon. A giant snow storm was covering the entire city and roadways were shut down due to the threat of black ice. "There's nearly 3 feet of snow out there, I wouldn't blame her if she crashed at someone's house and came home tomorrow."

Kahoko's mom agreed. It would be something that Kahoko would do, especially in this weather. She sighed and decided to call around the next day to see if any of Kahoko's friends had seen her.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kahoko and Kazuki had busied themselves with play acting with the different costumes the drama club had left from their production of "Cinderella". Kazuki dressed as the fairy god mother and Kahoko laughed as the tiny wings looked out of place on his muscular back. As Kahoko was changing out of a mouse costume Kazuki begun rummaging around in one of the boxes until he found the perfect outfit for Kahoko.

"Kaho, try this one on!" Kazuki handed a wad of green silk and satin into a waiting hand that was sticking out of the dressing room. "I'm going to be in the other dressing room for a moment. So just wait here until I get back!"

Kahoko sighed, what costume was this? She didn't remember which character had worn this outfit but she tried it on anyways. Turning her back to the mirror, she zipped the back and fluffed out the skirt. At least she knew it was a dress. Slowly she turned to the mirror and gasped. This wasn't just a dress, it was one of Cinderella's step sisters dresses. Though she had to admit, she looked a lot better in it than the girl who played the sister did. Moments later a muffled knock came through the door.

"Are you done?" Kazuki asked through the door.

"Yes hold on I'll be right out." Kahoko smoothed down her hair one last time and opened the door to a Prince Charming, or at least a Prince Kazuki.

He was dressed in a white tuxedo and had a hand held mask covering his face. Kahoko blushed like crazy, of course she had seen him in a tuxedo before, but only in black, and the white was definitely better than the black one. Kazuki smiled and bowed, holding out a hand to Kahoko.

"Would a fair maiden like you, care to join me in a dance?" He lifted his face just enough so his eyes peered through his hair. Kahoko smiled and took his hand.

"Yes, a dance would be wonderful kind sir." She giggled as Kazuki spun her across the stage. It was a pleasant dance without music. The dance left Kahoko with one question for Kazuki.

"Why the step sisters dress?" She needed to know the answer. It wasn't as if Cinderella's dress was a work of art, in fact, it was a mess of hot pink and fuchsia.

Kazuki blushed," Green is my favorite color. I wanted to see you in it, rather than the hot pink mess." His shoulders shook with a fake fear.

Kahoko laughed at his acting. They continued to dance until they heard a strange noise. The auditorium door clicked open and the janitor and Kanazawa walked in.

Kanazawa started to laugh. Leave it to them to try on the drama club costumes and dance on the stage.

"You two want to go home yet?" Kanazawa yelled from the top of the incline. Kahoko and Kazuki looked at each other and blushed.

"No it's alright! I'm starving Kanazawa!" Kazuki laughed. Kahoko shook her head, when was he not hungry?

"Then hurry up and get changed you two! The storms already pretty bad and it's nearly 9 o'clock!"

**10:00 p.m**

If there was one thing Kanazawa hated about winter, it was the snow. Snow made for horrible driving conditions, which is why he was glad that the janitor, himself and Kahoko all lived within roughly a few blocks of each other. While Kazuki, on the other hand, lived on the opposite side of town. Usually Kanazawa wouldn't mind driving him home or dropping Kazuki off at the subway, but there were two things stopping him from doing this, and both involved snow. There were only 4 options left, either Kazuki stay at one of their homes or he stayed in a hotel for the night. Judging by the looks of it, option 4 was out of the plan since Kazuki had spent all his money on snacks earlier that morning.

"Kahoko, why doesn't he just stay at your house?" Kanazawa looked up in the rear view mirror to see Kahoko blush.

She didn't see what was so bad about that. Kazuki and she were just friends and her mom had always asked when Kahoko would bring some of her friends over for the night, though this probably wasn't what her mom had in mind. But Kahoko had already decided, her mom couldn't say no since Kazuki had no way to get home, besides no one could say no to Kazuki. She looked at Kazuki and smiled.

"I don't see why he couldn't, though I need to borrow your cellphone Kanazawa, just to make sure." Kahoko knew what the answer would be, her mom would fight but Kahoko would win out because she was the baby of the family and it was also Christmas, the time for giving and sharing. After a short conversation her mom finally agreed to let Kazuki stay the night, though where he was going to sleep was an issue. Her brother's room was full of her little cousins and the couch was taken by her uncle, while her sister was sharing with her aunt, it only left one room left, her room.

Kanazawa pulled over next to Kahoko's house and let them out.

"You two be safe. I don't want to hear anything about tonight alright?" Kanazawa chuckled and pulled away from the curb as Kahoko and Kazuki stood there awkwardly.

**Inside**

Kahoko's mother looked nervously between Kazuki and Kahoko. Honestly she had never been in this situation about where a boy should sleep at her house, not even when her oldest daughter brought home male friends. Now, though, there was no other place to put the boy but in Kahoko's room. She sighed and decided that it would be fine seeing as though Kahoko had never let her down before and she was also a reasonable teenager. Besides one night could not do much harm now, could it?

Kahoko led Kazuki up the stairs and showed him the rooms and introduced him to all the family that was over for the holidays. She smiled as Kazuki managed a conversation with her uncle about the Japanese Olympic team. _'He would fit perfectly into this family.'_ She chuckled as Kazuki looked at her for help on the subject matter of him staying in her room for the night.

"Uncle, don't worry! We'll just watch movies and he will sleep on the futon and I'll sleep on the bed!" Kahoko smiled as sweet as possible. If she could be spoiled by any family member it would be her uncle and once he was put at ease, the other family members would not worry about the sleeping arrangements.

Kahoko's uncle was soon convinced that his precious niece would be safe from harm and gave Kazuki a pat on the back before heading down to the living room. Kahoko just smiled; at least there would not be any other people worrying if he was ok with it. She tugged on Kazuki's shirt and led him down the hall to the door that belonged to her room. Kahoko didn't hate her room, but she certainly didn't like it very much either. It was the same since she was little, plain walls, regular brown sheets, a TV and a small dresser located next to a futon. To Kazuki, it was great, a perfect fit to Kahoko, simple but wonderful.

"So what do you want to watch?" Kahoko spread out a collection of movies ranging from Spirited Away to Anastasia and even Alice in Wonderland. "Pick anything you want, I've seen most of them."

"What about this one?" Kazuki asked while holding up a case. The cover was cute: A girl with long blonde hair, a guy with a frying pan and a horse with a sword. Kahoko smiled, Tangled was one of her favorite movies.

She hopped up and turned on the screen and inserted the disk into the DVD player and pressed play. For the time being she thought it was alright if Kazuki and her shared the bed while they watched the movie, besides, it was a lot more comfortable than the futon to be honest. Kahoko snuggled back into the pillows and Kazuki laid back next to her, both knowing how awkward it felt to be this close to one another, especially on a bed. Halfway through the movie both had relaxed enough that Kahoko had laid her head on his shoulder then the lantern scene came on.

"This is my favorite part." Kahoko whispered. In truth she had adored this part of the movie and would sing along to the song when she was alone. She had often imagined of someone telling her that she was their new dream, though she would never tell anyone that.

The scene ended quickly and the rest of the movie continued on. Flynn went to rescue Rapunzel but was fooled and was stabbed by Mother Gothel. Luckily the evil was defeated and Rapunzel rushed to Flynn's side in hope to save his life. Kahoko could feel herself tearing up the moment that happened. Kazuki looked down, of course she was sad the man the girl loved was about to die. Kahoko mouthed the words with Flynn and Rapunzel.

_Flynn looked up at Rapunzel," You were my new dream."_

"_And you were mine." Rapunzel responded._

Kahoko begun to cry at that moment, no matter how many times she had watched the movie, that part always got to her. Not knowing what else to do Kazuki wrapped his arms around Kahoko and waited for the movie to end. As always the man lived and got married to the princess and they lived happily ever after. Both of them sat there for a minute after the credits started to play. Kazuki looked down at Kahoko. _Now's the time, man up and just tell her you love her!_ He thought to himself.

"Kaho, I lo—, "He barely got started when the power shut off. He groaned, it was just his luck this would happen. It was going to be a very long night for the both of them.


End file.
